


69

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>self-explanatory</p>
            </blockquote>





	69

Leon is propped up on his elbows, hard hands gripping the tops of Cloud's thighs, his tongue probing the hot knot of his sphincter. Cloud - narrow-hipped, liquid-eyed, one wide-flung wing trembling at his rolling shoulders - is trying to say don't... stop... don't... don't - stop but his mouth is full of Leon's dick and he can't speak. Even if he could, and even if Leon could tell if it was stop! don't! or don't stop! he wouldn't, because he has Cloud exactly where both of them want Cloud to be, right on the very edge of losing control. Leon pushes with his tongue and Cloud makes a little choking sound as every muscle tenses and his come splatters across Leon's naked torso.

Before Cloud has chance to recover Leon lowers his head slightly and bites Cloud very gently on the strip of flesh behind his balls. Cloud's back arches and his head comes up, breath hissing out of his nose, wide-eyed in the half-light that shadows the faces of these boys who are not quite boys any more.

"Bastard!" he hisses.

"Shut up," Leon says. "You love it," and sucks the larger of Cloud's balls into his mouth, feeling the hard lump roll inside the skin; hearing Cloud's yell.

"Fuck!" Cloud hisses, and drops his head, taking Leon back into his mouth.

Leon groans and slides his back down over the rucked sheet, angling his hips up into Cloud's face, feeling the muscles in his throat spasm and constrict around his dick as he slides into it. Nine, ten times, and the long tendon in the back of Cloud's leg is jumping like a plucked string as he struggles for breath. Leon drops his hips back onto the bed and Cloud comes up gasping, falling onto his side.

Leon rolls toward him. Cloud's dick is an inch from his face, slicked with come and glistening. Shifting slightly, Leon runs the tip of his tongue over the engorged head and opens his mouth as Cloud pushes in. As Leon starts to suck the come off him, Cloud props himself up on one elbow and takes Leon back in his mouth.

For a time there is only the sound of breath in nostrils, the occasional wet noise, a rustle as one of them shifts against the sheets or Cloud's wing beats against the air. Then Leon starts to make a low growling sound, deep in the back of his throat, and he starts to buck spasmodically, one hand beating weakly against the small of Cloud's sweat-slicked back.

Cloud leans forward, feeling the pulse and swell against the roof of his mouth as Leon starts to come, pushing his face into the space between Leon's trembling legs, opening his throat as he pushes. Leon is hanging on to Cloud's haunches, still tonguing him, rigor-stiff in the grip of his orgasm. Cloud pulls away slightly, but only so he can suck down the five, six, seven gouts of Leon's come.

Leon tries to pull away, but Cloud isn't letting him, strong arms wrapped around his buttocks. Cloud is pushing his tongue along the ridge of Leon's rolled back foreskin, and Leon can't bear it, a million hyper-sensitised nerve endings on fire. Leon pokes his long middle finger into Cloud's arsehole, rolls of him gasping as Cloud comes in his face.

They roll upright, grinning, and Cloud reaches over to wipe Leon's chin and cheeks.

"Don't waste it," Leon mutters, and slides his tongue around Cloud's knuckles.

Cloud closes his eyes, gives a long sigh, and runs his other hand over the broad curve of pectoral muscle, down from the pulse fluttering at the base of Leon's throat to the heart hammering beneath his ribs.

"The others will be wondering where we are," Cloud says.

"I know." On the other side of the door, Leon can hear the soft murmur of Aerith trying to placate Yuffie; Cid's impatient stomp.


End file.
